


Take Me. I'm Yours.

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: There are certain phrases that turn Erestor on, and Glorfindel wants to know what they are.





	

“Phrases that turn you on, Erestor. What are they?” Glorfindel lifted one leg up over the arm of the overstuffed leather chair he sat upon, adding the other when he shifted so that his back was against the other arm. One hand hung limp, down towards the floor, holding a glass of wine just above the fur rug. “Still going to pretend you did not hear me?” grinned Glorfindel as the flames licked the back of fireplace and the wood popped and crackled. 

“I am thinking,” Erestor replied, stressing his words. His own goblet was placed aside on the table. They were lounging in Erestor’s room, for their relationship as it had suddenly progressed was still too new for them to think of each other’s room as theirs. The windows were shut against the cold winter winds, but the curtains were drawn back to display the picturesque vision of snow falling from the heavens, adding to the blanket of white already on the ground. Warm, spiced wine mulled above the fire and filled the room with the aroma of cranberry and nutmeg. 

Loosening the lacing of his shirt, Erestor lazily pulled off his boots with his feet. “I think some of the simplest phrases and words are the most provocative. Forcefully given commands.” 

“Ah.” Glorfindel had long suspected that as a lover, Erestor preferred to be the dominant one. It was actually what the reborn elf had hoped for. Although Glorfindel could be commanding in any situation, his preference had long been to assert his authority at work and to relax and let someone else take over in all aspects of recreation, sexual or otherwise. To be sure, he asked, “Do you enjoy giving or taking them?” 

“Hmm? Well...” Erestor focused on Glorfindel’s face, trying to read the expression. It was curious and neutral, with the warm smile he often wore making him appear friendly, which he very much was. “I had not thought it through entirely." He rubbed his lips with one finger. "Giving... taking..." He studied the reaction from Glorfindel before he spoke again. "I suppose I would wish to be the one using the phrases.” 

“And how would you want to be answered?” prodded the blond warrior. 

Laughing, Erestor said, “By following whatever command was given, I guess.” 

“So you would want your lover to remain... silently submissive,” drawled Glorfindel, his eyelids drooping a little as the smile was erased so that he could give Erestor a seductive look. 

“Heavens, no, I love your voice,” answered Erestor, and he watched the reaction he received carefully. There were questions, as expected. 

“You love my voice?” 

“Mmm.” Erestor nodded and sipped his wine. 

Glorfindel swung his legs back around so that he was properly facing Erestor again. “How long has this been going on? Is this a recent discovery, or something you decided long ago?” 

“Mmm... Mmmhmm,” he nodded again, smiling secretively. It was one or the other, but neither would he reveal, not now, not yet at least. 

Resting back in the chair, Glorfindel let the topic slide away, at least for now. “So... you never answered my initial question.” 

“Ah, yes. Phrases that turn me on. Do you want them all at once, or one at a time?” Erestor stood up and tended to the fire. 

“No need to rush through them, love,” suggested Glorfindel. “It would also please me to know why you choose each one.” 

“Alright.” Erestor did not return to his chair, but instead leaned against the wall beside the fireplace, looking down into the hearth as if the answers were held in the flames. “Strip.” 

“Gladly,” came Glorfindel’s quick response. 

“No, I meant-“ But Glorfindel was already on his feet, approaching Erestor, whose voice had become lodged in his throat. Swallowing, he nodded for Glorfindel to proceed when the other elf paused. 

With his legs spread slightly apart, Glorfindel made a show of removing his clothes, a simple tunic with a sash around the waist which he used in an unconventional manner before tossing it aside so that he could let the tunic slide off his shoulders, and a pair of loose pants meant for sleeping which were untied and left to drop to the ground. Stepping forward out of them and so he was closer to Erestor, Glorfindel reached his hands behind his head. At first, Erestor felt a rush to his groin, thinking Glorfindel was about to present himself in a most vulnerable position, but he exhaled as the slayer began to unravel the braids that held back his namesake. “Why does that one word delight you so?” he asked, eyeing up the bulge that was evident of his success in arousing his companion. 

“Because such a small word holds such great power, and says so much. It is not simply ‘undress’ or ‘disrobe’, which do not carry the same weight,” Erestor said in explanation. 

Glorfindel nodded slowly in agreement, letting his hair fall into more defined waves than were natural. “What next?” he asked, weaving his fingers together with his hands behind his back. 

Licking his lips, Erestor shifted his stance and tried to discretely adjust his straining erection. “Come to me,” he whispered, looking straight into Glorfindel’s eyes. 

“Don’t you mean, ‘for me’?” teased the warrior elf, but when Erestor leered and crooked his finger, there was no doubt. “Why?” ghosted Glorfindel’s voice back as he slowly approached. 

Erestor’s fingers slid down Glorfindel’s arms once he was within distance, pulling them apart so that each of his hands held one of Glorfindel’s. “Total trust without hesitation. Intimacy.” 

“Control,” added Glorfindel, which Erestor did not deny. “And now? How do you command me?” 

Shaking his head, Erestor said, “I do not know what to say to you. I know what I want, but I cannot find a phrase that you would understand.” 

“Can you show me then?” 

Timidly, Erestor moved the hands he held up behind Glorfindel’s neck. Understanding without words to guide him, Glorfindel laced his fingers together behind his head and closed his eyes with a faint smile on his lips. Erestor nudged one of Glorfindel’s feet, and the blond moved his legs a little further apart. When Glorfindel opened his eyes, he did not see Erestor, for the dark elf had circled behind him to inspect his lover. He disconnected Glorfindel’s hands to untangle the errant strands of hair caught hastily in his grasp before allowing him to resume the position. 

Back around at the front, Glorfindel gave his complete attention to Erestor. There were unspoken words on Erestor’s lips, and Glorfindel prodded him. “Yes?” 

“On your knees, Fin.” The words rolled off of his tongue as if it were not the first time they had been said. Glorfindel complied, lowering himself gracefully without removing his hands or repositioning his feet. With his green eyes looking up toward Erestor, Glorfindel was a flawless image of submission, and Erestor could not help but groan quietly at the sight. “You are extraordinary. Such power... such pride... pushed aside, for me.” 

“Always and anytime you wish,” answered Glorfindel, “I kneel before you.” 

“You submit yourself to me,” he whispered in awe, adding this new phrase to the ones that already turned him on, remembering this image of his lover, passively presenting himself. 

“Yes. But you have yet to tell me what significance it holds,” Glorfindel reminded him. 

“Willingness,” breathed Erestor, placing his hand upon the crown on Glorfindel’s head. He caressed Glorfindel’s cheek, cupping his chin to tilt it upwards. “Possession.” 

At this admittance, Glorfindel smiled a little more. “Absolute dominance. Ability to easily enter me either way.” 

Erestor grunted softly as such thoughts came to his mind. His free hand went to the laces on his leggings, but he stopped short of releasing the loosely tied knot. Looking down at Glorfindel, the wordless command was given. With Erestor’s hands on his shoulders, Glorfindel stretched forward to untie the laces with his teeth. 

Before the fabric hit the floor, Glorfindel’s tongue was tasting the tip of the impressive length presented to him. Feeling his knees weaken as Glorfindel’s lips passed the head of his erection, continuing to take him into his mouth, Erestor’s grip on Glorfindel’s shoulders tightened. By the time the tip of the blond’s tongue had reached Erestor’s base, he was starting to buck his hips gently, moaning as Glorfindel sucked hard. 

As he felt his climax approach, Erestor slowly stepped back and bowed his head, panting and kneading Glorfindel’s shoulders. “May I make a suggestion?” asked Glorfindel, and Erestor could do naught but nod. “There is oil left in the vial under my pillow.” 

Erestor's lips quirked into a smile. "*Your* pillow?"

"You have me, Erestor," answered the blond. "I think I should be in possession of *something* in this room."

Tearing off the rest of his clothing, Erestor left it in a trail to the bed, where he seized his prize from beneath the sheets. Turning around, the sight he beheld was glorious- Glorfindel was on his hands and knees, legs spread as wide as he could. The fire cast a glow off of his skin, with all else in the room half-hidden in shadow. Their breathing increased with the thrill of the anticipated events which would unfold. 

At some point, the stopper had been taken out of the vial, and Erestor had smoothed the liquid over his length. Bending down upon one knee, he used what was left to prepare his golden lover, gently coating his passage as it was stretched. With half-closed eyes, Glorfindel looked over his shoulder when Erestor’s fingers were removed, and offered himself with these words: “Take me. I’m yours.”


End file.
